Finding Me In You
by OhMyGoshsickles
Summary: It started out as mearly a comment, a comment thrown from such a distance that one could barely hear it. Kyouya Ohtori heard it though, and it was what he had heard that sparked this idea."
1. Prologe

**Bleh, this is a short chapter. They'll get longer as the story goes on, but it will be a short story. Sorry about the spelling mistakes. This story is in 3rd person omunesent (spelling?), 'cause I'm really trying to work on that.**

* * *

It started out as mearly a comment, a comment thrown from such a distance that one could barely hear it. Kyouya Ohtori heard it though, and it was what he had heard that sparked this idea.

The comment was no more than a fleeting fraze, tossed from a girl whose name couldn't be bothered to remember, too one of her no doubt many friends. The comment was simply this;

"The Host Club has such a varity of members, none of them alike at all. Don't you think?" Then, as an after thought, she added, "Except thoughs Hittachien brothers, but they hardly count as two different people right?" Her friend had laughed, then agreed, and that had been that.

Still, the girls conversation had stuck in Kyouya's head, distracting him when should have been focusing on other things, like his studies, or the Host Clubs finance. _Surely we can't all be completely different._ He thought aggitatedly. _We must have some simalaritys._ (Even though the thought of being like Tamaki made slight shivers run down his spine)

Thinking along these lines, he proposed a game. The Twins, hearing his idea, automaticlly agreed.

"To lighten the bordem." They said.

Hunny, walking along with his bouncy step, simply asked, "Will there be cake?"

Kyouya thought about this. "It depends." He finally said.

This seemed good enough for Hunny, so he skipped along, his close comapanioun Mori in tow.

At this point Kyouya considered not even taking the trouble to run this past Tamaki, for he would agree with it anyway, but then Kyouya considered the tantrum Tamaki would quite possiblie throw for being left out of the loop, and figured that it would be quicker this way.

Walking up to the Host Club King, Kyouya braced himself for some happy babbiling from Tamaki. "I have a proposition." He started, and was surprised when Tamaki just waved his hand at him and said, "I'll do what ever you want me too Kyouya." Tamaki was obviously too obsorbed in his converstaion with his 'daughter'. Ah well, at least that gave Kyouya a free rien. Haruhi looked alarmed at the smerk on Kyouya's face but then was drawn back into her conversation.

_Let the Games begin._

* * *

**As for what the 'game' is, you'll have to find out in the next chapter.**

**if I get at least 3 reviews I'll post the next chapter. It'll get more interesting as the story goes on.**

**Please review!!**

**-Sasha**


	2. Kyouya

**Hey, again, sorry about the spelling mistakes. **

* * *

"Were bored, figured that the shadow king would come up with something dull." The Twins complained. "The girl isn't even anything out of the ordianry."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "It is exactly the point that this girl is ordinary, that's why we chose her."

Haruhi looked uncomfertable, "Kyoya-sempai, I still don't really understand this game anyway, and besides, isn't this considered stalking?"

Kyoya chuckeled to himself, "The point of this Haruhi, is too see how ordinary we actully are, despite the human nature to think we're different from everyone else."

_So, what about the stalking thing?_ Haruhi wondered.

The girl in question, was standing about 20 feet away, unaware that the most papulor club in school was (and had been) fallowing her. She was short and pudgy, but carried herself the way someone who was proud of there hight would, which gave her a sort of 'high-and-mighty' air. She had long, glossy, black hair that fell in a curtain around her face, and slightly imperious stormy gray eyes. She was waiting in front of the school for her limo to pick her up, like she did everyday.

Kyoya knew that from there she would go home and prepare for a dinner with her uncle and aunt, to discuss an aranged marriage. Then she would go home, study, read, then go to sleep. He knew her basic scedual after a few days of watching her, and the dinner had been talked about constantly whenever she was a home.

"Well then, we'll meet up at the resteraunt we discussed eairlier, are we clear on where it is?"

Tamaki and the Twins saluted him, "Yes!" Tamaki had seemed oddly into the game, treating it a some sort off twisted version of 'follow the leader'.

- -- -

"Follow the leader! Follow the leader!"

"Shhhh, Tamaki-sempai, your making a scene!" Haruhi scollded.

The Twins had been fallowing Tamaki around the front of the resteraunt to keep them selfs entertained while waiting for Mori and Hunny. But upon hearing Haruhi's reproch the all fell into a depressed scilence.

Haruhi sighed, "No, listen, I just mean-" Her apology was cut short by a fermiliar tune. Tamaki, reverting to his usual self, pulled out his cellphone and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, Mori-sempai? Oh-" His face fell, "Alright, we'll see you guys tomarrow then."

"Hunny fell asleep during Mori's kendoh practice, he thought it wouldn't be wise to wake him."

_That was probably smart of him._ The Twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi thought in unison.

"Well, lets go in then." Haruhi said doubtfully, figuring that at least she could box the leftovers and give them to her Dad for dinner if he hadn't eaten yet.

They were seated quickly, and convenuntly near a table that was near to the girl they were 'following'.

"Listen, this is a nice man, you'll like him." Her aunt assured.

"Oh, I have no doubts." The girl assured, smiling politely, even thought it looked a bit fake.

"Oh, that's defenitly like Kyoya." Haruhi muttered. Kyoya, upon hearing this, was surprised, sure he had to fake happiness once in a while, but it wasn't often that people saw threw his act.

The waitress set something in a bowl in front of the girl and her family. "Ah, parfiat." She muttered.

"Oh, don't be trying to impress us with your french." Her Uncle scollded teasingly. The girl laughed.

"Okay, but that's definatly _not_ like Kyoya." Kaoru said pointing to her smiling face.

"Are you incinuating that I don't smile?" Kyoya asked, percing them with his cold, hard stare. Everyone looked away.

Suddenly the girl asked to be excused, and stood up, only to walk right past the Host's table. She seemed to ignore them, until she inclined her head to the side and looked out of the corner of her eyes, as if they wer'nt even worth the trouble to look at head on, and said, "Oh, hello Ohtori, Suoh." Then she continued to glide past them, moving oddly fluidly for someone so short. The Twins scoweld, "What like we don't deserve a hello too? Like were so uniportant?"

"She doesn't know you, she only said anything to us because she's in our year." Kyoya pointed out.

The twins didn't seem to care much about this fact though, because they just scowled after her and said, "Pink is definatly not her color."

* * *

**Yep, hopefully you understood what the game is...**

**I WANT REVIEWS DARN IT!!**

**-Sasha**


End file.
